You broke me Rick POV
by ciliega
Summary: Pas très original mais la frustration due aux épisodes 4X19 et 4x20 fait naître l'inspiration ! Deux idiots malheureux dont je vais essayer de livrer les pensées.. voire plus si affinités.
1. Chapter 1

Sans vouloir faire de mauvais jeu de mots, j'ai le sentiment qu'une bombe m'a explosé au visage aujourd'hui.. Des mots jetés à un autre que moi au travers d'une glace sans tain, des mots que j'aurais pu ne jamais entendre …. Si j'étais arrivé 10 minutes plus tard, je serais encore en train de me bercer d'illusions..

_Such a fool._

Tu ignorais que j'étais là. Tu sais très bien que la vérité finit toujours par éclater. Mais jamais je n'aurai imaginé de cette manière. Non ce n'était pas ainsi que j'aurais voulu revenir sur ces trois mots et dire que je comptais pourtant le faire après l'enquête...

_Double fool.._

J'avais faux sur toute la ligne. L'amour peut-il vraiment nous rendre à ce point aveugle ! Comment ais-je pu attendre aussi longtemps une femme qui n'en avait cure ? Une histoire qui je croyais serait mon futur ?

J'avais tellement de projets pour toi et moi...

Je pensais que c'était mon rôle de te rendre heureuse, mon rôle de te protéger,

J'en arrivais à penser au pluriel , je voyais l'avenir à travers toi et moi. Je ne disais plus je mais nous. Il semblait tellement évident que nous ne formions plus qu'un, et je m'aperçois que finalement j'étais seul ? Est ce que tu sais à quel point c'est douloureux d'être arrachée à sa moitié de cette manière ? Est ce que tu peux imaginer combien ça me terrifie de devoir envisager l'avenir avec un je ? Sans toi ?

J'ai voulu te rendre ta vie et tu m'as volé la mienne. Je ne pourrai jamais te pardonner pour ça, jamais.

Tu savais, tu as su dès le premier jour.

La discrétion n'est pas mon fort et en l'occurrence c'était plus fort que moi, que tout ce que j'ai connu jusqu'à présent. Et personne n'était dupe. Et certainement pas toi.

Comment as tu pu laisser faire ça des années durant ?

J'étais ton partenaire, ton ami et tu n'as pas eu la décence de me dire que je n'étais rien de plus. Comment aurais-je pu savoir que ces regards ces sourires ces always ne nous inspiraient pas les mêmes sentiments? Tu m'as trahi. Les images de ces dernière années défilent et aujourd'hui elles sonnent faux. Comme si tout ça n'était qu'un mauvais jeu de rôles.

Pourquoi n'ais-je jamais osé simplement savoir ?

Comment as tu osé me demander si nous n'étions que partenaires si tu connaissais la réponse ? Pourquoi ne me l'as tu jamais donnée?

Je ne me posais même pas la question tu sais. J'attendais, je t'attendais. C'était plus qu'une certitude nous deux, c'était une évidence. Le destin nous avait réuni pour une raison et après tout ce qu'on avait traversé, il me semblait juste qu'il nous réunisse. Non ?

Notre partenariat si spécial, cette relation unique t'a forcément interrogée ? Alors pourquoi ne pas m'avoir fait un signe ?

Qu'ai je fait pour que mon destin m'échappe ainsi ? Suis-je censé te soulager de ta douleur et la porter à mon tour ?

Je ne sais pas comment tu fais... C'est insupportable..

Tu n'as pas perdu la vie, tu es là quelque part, tu parles, tu ris, tu rêves à ton avenir. Mais moi je t'ai perdue, et je vois s'envoler la vie qui m'était destinée, l'unique vie à laquelle j'aspirais..

J'ai déjà ressenti ça. Au cimetière quand tu étais dans mes bras, une balle logée dans la poitrine.

Je pensais que je n'aurai plus jamais aussi mal. Mais cette blessure s'est refermée parallèlement aux tiennes. Tu allais mieux, alors je n'ai gardé de cette douleur que la peur de la revivre à nouveau.

Mais là, il n'y a rien qui pourra me soulager. Le temps dira-t-on... par tranche de dizaines d'années oui.. Comment refermer une blessure qui s'ouvre sur tout un avenir ? Comment écrire en sachant que chaque mot est empreint de toi, comment être moi-même alors que c'est toi qui as fait l'homme que je suis devenu ? Comment suis-je sensé aimer une autre femme que toi ?

Tu hantes chaque pan de ma vie, et aujourd'hui tout est réduit en miette. Par six petits mots : _I remember every second of it _. Une réponse détournée aux trois miens un an plus tôt. Pas vraiment celle que j'attendais..

J'aurais voulu te rendre ta vie, qu'on trouve celui qui hante tes nuits. J'en aurais été le gardien à mon tour, je t'aurai montré l'autre coté du tunnel, je t'aurais montré la vie, la lumière, l'amour.

Si tu savais comme je t'aurais aimée.. Personne n'aurait pu le faire comme moi.

J'imaginais ton retour à la vie, et qu'enfin tu te tournes vers moi. J'imaginais nos premiers pas, nos premiers baisers, la première fois que je t'aurais fait l'amour. Je peine à imaginer la plénitude qui émanerait de la fusion de nos âmes et corps.

Et t'avoir près de moi chaque matin, enfouir mon nez dans ton cou, tes cheveux, respirer ton odeur, embrasser ton épaule. J'imagine ton corps dans la lumière du matin, l'expression enfin sereine de ton visage. Je pense à nos moments privilégiés, à nos sublimes joutes verbales, je nous vois coquins et joueurs. Je sais déjà comment je t'aurais fait ma demande, tu serais si belle dans ta robe, avec ton ventre légèrement arrondi. J'entends les rires de nos enfants , et je me sens déjà fondre à la vue d'un si petit visage qui te ressemble.

Je nous imagine vieux, nous disputant encore pour des broutilles.

Je nous vois main dans la main comme des adolescents, je t'imagine amoureuse, je t'imagine heureuse.

Mais maintenant je ne peux que balayer tout ça du revers de la main. Parce que ce n'est pas ton bonheur que je vois, ce n'est pas le nôtre, c'est le mien. Ce n'est pas tout ce qu'on m'a toujours dit, que je ne voyais que par moi ?

Alors qu'est ce qu'il me reste, coucher mes fantasmes sur le papier? Donner à Jameson l'amour, l'avenir, que je n'aurai jamais ?

Comment ma vie pourrait-elle être plus pathétique ?

Il me faut de l'alcool quelque chose de fort, de plus fort que ma douleur. Je comprends ce que la débauche a de salvateur. On ne peut pas tomber plus bas.

J'ai besoin de changer d'air, j'ai besoin de retrouver la vie. Autre que toi. J'ai besoin de tout mettre en contradiction avec toi. Comme lorsque je me rebellais, adolescent. J'ai l'impression de le redevenir subitement..Et j'en éprouve un certain plaisir. Comme si tout a coup toutes les portes étaient ouvertes, tu n'es plus là pour me ramener sur le chemin de la raison, de la bonne conduite. Je peux faire ce que bon me semble, j'en ai maintenant le _droit._ Je n'ai plus de raisons de me battre, de chercher ton approbation. Au contraire, j'ai envie de tout envoyer balader en shootant furieusement dans tout ce qui touche à toi.

Je te hais. A cet instant je te hais. Et quelque part, c'est libérateur. C'est toi la fautive, c'est toi qui as menti. Dès que je pose mes yeux sur toi , je sens la colère m'enflammer. Elle coule dans mes veines, et ressort par chaque pore de ma peau. Tu l'as senti, je le sais. Et je me moque de tes regards interloqués, des froncements de sourcils. Je ne t'appartiens plus, je ne te dois plus rien. Tout ce que je peux t'offrir c'est de la haine. Une haine sourde qui me vrille le coeur. Et muette aussi. Tu l'as été pendant de si longs mois, je ne te ferai pas le cadeau de t'expliquer la raison de mon attitude. Un comportement nouveau, indifférent.. dont tu as m'as fait si souvent la victime.

L'admiration, la tendresse et le désir que tu pouvais lire dans mes yeux, ils ne sont plus. Moi aussi je peux me cacher sous un masque, moi aussi je peux prétendre.

Je ne te laisserai pas prendre le dessus, je ne te laisserai pas t'expliquer et faire en sorte d'être pardonnée. Je ne veux plus être faible. Je ne veux plus être idiot.

Mais je vais rester. Parce qu'il n'y a pas que toi. Il y a des gens qui meurent qui méritent qu'on trouve l'auteur de ces crimes, il y a des enfants dehors que l'on doit protéger. Et pour cela je veux rester. j'aime ce qu'on fait, ce que je fais. Parce que ça compte.

Je sais que je ne devrais pas, qu'il serait mieux de fuir pour avancer. Mais la rupture totale, là tout de suite sans anesthésie me semble plus insupportable encore. Ce quotidien à tes côtés c'est devenu ma vie. Le sevrage sera long et difficile. Je ne peux pas tout balancer d'un seul coup.

Mais je partirai... un jour quand je serai prêt, quand je n'aurai plus mal. Mais comment suis-je censé regarder d'autres hommes te toucher ? Comment suis-je supposé m'éloigner de toi tout en restant à tes côtés ?

Mais je sais que toi tu me veux près de toi, je sais que je compte.. en tant qu'ami.

C'est pour cela que je ne veux pas me venger, je ne veux pas te faire de mal.. après tout, je ne peux pas t'obliger à m'aimer pas vrai ?

Mais dorénavant nous serons collègues, ce qui implique une relation uniquement professionnelle. Tu ne comprendras certainement pas, tu seras blessée mais tu t'y feras.

Je veux une vie à moi, une vie privée, nouvelle que j'ai besoin d'inventer sans toi. Et elle s'ouvre aujourd'hui.

_Watch me_


	2. Come back to me Kate POV

_Un deux trois quatre. _

_Allez encore un effort.._

_Inspire expire.._

Je ne sens plus mon corps. Je ne sais plus depuis combien de temps je cours sur l'asphalte mais mes muscles ne me répondent plus. Un dernier sprint et je m'effondre sur le banc près du bassin. Après un moment mon coeur se calme et j'ouvre les yeux. Autour de moi des cris, des odeurs, de la lumière. De la vie...

Me redressant, j'observe les gens qui se promènent dans le parc. Trois enfants se courent après, un bébé tente de faire quelques pas avant que sa mère ne le rattrape en riant, deux adolescents s'embrassent à pleine bouche puis un peu plus loin, un couple se promène main dans la main. Le jeune homme regarde sa compagne avec un amour non feint. Ils sont beaux..

Les regarder là tous ne fait qu'enfoncer un peu plus le poids qui pèse sur mon coeur.

Ma vie à moi n'est pas comme ça, elle ne ressemble pas à la leur. Elle aurait pu..Peut-être.. dans une autre vie.

J'ai froid tout à coup. Le soleil brille sur Central Park mais cette lumière ne m'atteint pas. Je reste dans l'ombre.

Je voudrais encore courir, courir sans m'arrêter jamais. Et tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Parce que c'est le seul moyen de me vider l'esprit, c'est le seul moment où mes pensées ne dérivent pas vers toi. J'oublie tout quand je cours, je t'oublie toi..

Mais là je n'arrive pas à me relever, mes muscles sont paralysés par l'effort.

Je suis bloquée sur ce banc tandis que la vie s'agite autour de moi. Incapable d'y prendre part, coincée comme toujours.. Ces gamins joyeux, ces couples amoureux. Tout ça me ramène à toi.. Irrémédiablement..

Et ça fait mal.

Parce que tu n'es plus cet homme là. Tu n'illumines plus la pièce avec tes bêtises et tes sourires. Tu t'es éteint. Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi. A une époque tu étais ce gamin insupportable qui me rendait la vie impossible. Et maintenant je donnerais n'importe quoi pour retrouver cette malice dans tes yeux.

Où est passé mon écrivain, mon partenaire, mon ami ?

Je ne te reconnais plus. . Tu n'es plus l'homme que j'ai appris à connaître... à apprécier à... aimer.

Je t'aime. Oui.. Et au moment où j'en prends conscience, tu es.. comme ça. Un abruti, un play boy.. un con.. Et je te déteste..Et je déteste ce putain de karma. Pourquoi le timing se joue-t-il de nous sans arrêt ? N'ai-je pas été assez punie?

Un jour, j'ai un partenaire attentif, joyeux, qui m'apporte le café chaque matin en souriant. Le lendemain, j'ai un homme qui débarque en ferrari au bras d'une blonde insipide et qui me fuit. C'est même pire que ça, tu me détestes.. Je l'ai vu dans tes yeux.

Qu'est ce que j'ai fait, qu'est ce que je T'ai fait ?

Ou bien serait-ce plutôt quelque chose que je n'ai pas fait ?

Je veux juste que tu me regardes ! Que tu poses tes yeux sur moi, comme avant. Que tu reviennes..Que tu ME reviennes ...

Où est ta tendresse, où est passé ton sourire, où est mon café? Pourquoi tout d'un coup je n' ai plus droit à tout ça?

Tu me fuis, je suis comme devenue transparente alors que j'ai toujours eu la sensation que tu ne regardais que moi. Dans tes yeux, j'avais l'impression d'être plus importante... plus belle et plus extraordinaire que n'importe quelle femme..

Mais tu passes à côté sans me voir, tu ne me cherches plus, tu me quittes peu à peu et je n'y arrive pas. Non je ne peux pas te laisser partir..

C'est moi que tu es censé aimer ! Seulement moi ! Je suis ta muse!

Rien que de t'imaginer toucher une autre femme... C'est trop dur.. Est-ce que tu te venges ? C'est de ça dont il est question ? Tu veux me faire payer ?

Je sais que c'est ma faute. C'est moi qui ai manqué chacune de nos rares occasions. C'est moi qui ai évité, qui ai reporté, qui t'ai rejeté. Mais ce n'était pas bien, ce n'était pas le bon moment. C'est normal que tu m'en veuilles. Mais aurais-tu voulu d'une relation dans laquelle je ne suis pas totalement investie ?

Je t'en demande sûrement beaucoup. Mais je croyais que tu avais compris. Tu comprends toujours tout d'habitude non ? Je n'étais pas prête et tu le savais. Tu l'as accepté.

Mais je le suis aujourd'hui Rick. J'ai bien trop peur de te perdre. J'ai accepté de ne pas poursuivre l'enquête sur ma mère, car c'est toi qui me l'a demandé. Je n'ai pas besoin d'attendre pour … avancer.. Je n'ai plus le temps d'attendre que la vie nous explose au visage.

J'ai souffert mais j'ai surmonté, j'ai travaillé dur, j'ai … lutté contre mes démons. Pour toi, pour nous. Tout ça pour qu'au final tu envoies tout valser !

Non Rick, tu ne peux pas. Pas après tout ce temps ensemble, toutes ces années passées à mes côtés. Tu étais là. A chaque fois, à chaque moment important. Toi seul. Tu m'as comprise mieux que personne. Nous sommes bien plus que des partenaires tout le monde le sait ! N'était-ce pas ce que tu écrivais entre les lignes ? Alors à quoi joues-tu ?

C'est toi qui m'as fait renaître, qui m'a redonné l'envie de vivre.

Tu as mis ma vie sens dessous dessous tu t'en rends compte de ça ? Et maintenant tu vas juste t'en aller ? Mais je suis déjà sous ton emprise Rick.

Reste avec moi, dis moi encore que tu m'aimes. Qu'il n'y a que moi, que nous.. que ça n'a été toujours que nous. Cherche au fond de mes yeux tout ce que je ne sais pas te dire.

C'est si dur de parler. Je voudrais que tu comprennes tout d'un seul regard comme tu le fais si bien.. J'ai besoin qu'on communique comme ça comme avant. Lis en moi je ne me cacherai plus.

Aime moi. Touche moi. Embrasse moi. Fais moi l'amour.

Sois là avec moi. On est en vie Rick on ne peut plus attendre. J'ai réussi , je ne veux plus prétendre.

Pourquoi me fuir maintenant ? Qu'est ce qui a changé ? As-tu peur, en as tu assez ?

Depuis l'histoire de cette bombe tu n'es plus le même.. J'ai cru que..tu voudrais en parler, que peut-être tu me redirais ces trois petits mots.. Est-ce que tu les penses encore ?

Tu t'éloignes et je ne sais pas comment te retenir. Je t'aime et je ne sais pas comment te le dire.

Si seulement je pouvais comprendre, si seulement tu m'aidais. Dis- le, hurle-moi dessus, déteste moi si tu le veux mais parle ! C'est toi qui disais qu'on ne parlait jamais .. de.. nous alors dis moi je t'en supplie. Je deviens folle à ne pas savoir.

Je croyais que tu m'aimais Rick. Tu l'as dit. Je l'ai entendu. Je voudrais tant que tu le dises encore. J'ai tellement peur qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Je sais que j'ai attendu trop longtemps.. Pardonne-moi.. J'aurais du.. mais.. je ne pouvais pas.. pas encore. T'es tu lassé de moi? C'est si soudain.. Tu mets tellement de distance, je ne parviens pas à t'approcher. Je n'ai rien vu, tu ne m'as pas donné les signes, je ne comprends plus rien.

Je ne veux pas que tu passes à autre chose. Non.. Tu es à moi. J'ai toujours cru que tu étais à moi. Et là tu m'échappes..

J'ai usé toute ta patience, tu as fini de m'attendre. Tu as tourné la page. Définitivement ? Qu'est ce que je dois faire pour te faire revenir sur tes pas ?

Tu me manques.. Chaque jour, chaque seconde où tu n'es pas là, tu me manques. Et tout semble empreint de toi.. Ta chaise près de la mienne, inoccupée, les regards de mes collègues qui disent : « _Ou est Castle _? ». Il me manque tes raisonnements qui font si bien écho aux miens, tes théories farfelues, ton extravagance.. Tout est cassé à présent. Je ne ris plus, je n'ai même pas l'idée de sourire quand tu n'es pas là. Et si tu partais définitivement ? Comment pourrais-je faire face à ça ? Ne crois-tu pas que j'ai perdu assez de mes proches ? Pas toi ! Tu m'avais promis d'être là.

A_lways_.

Tu es mon espoir, la promesse d'un futur, d'une vie meilleure. Je ne veux pas redevenir celle que j'étais avant que tu n'entres dans ma vie. Je veux sortir de l'ombre.

Alors s'il te plaît, souviens toi, souviens-toi de nous... Parle moi. Ne m'abandonne pas.

_Reviens-moi.._


End file.
